


Should Be a Walk in the Park

by TommysIdiosyncrasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommysIdiosyncrasy/pseuds/TommysIdiosyncrasy
Summary: On Connor and Hank's day off, they visit a neighborhood park with Sumo. Unfortunately they run into someone less than sympathetic towards androids.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Should Be a Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if i didn't tag something :)

The morning air wasn’t warm but it was much better than the windy weather they’d had the past few weeks. The sun peaked out across a gentle blue January sky, Connor’s HUD informed him it was currently fluctuating between 38 and 40 degrees. Surprisingly warm for mid-winter in Detroit. 

Sumo panted happily as he waddled along the sidewalk, Connor was walking far below his normal pace but he was learning that sometimes just slowing down was enjoyable outside with the sun on his back and air clouds puffing out from his lips. He was still wearing clothes borrowed from Hank since work had been flooded with android related hate-crimes. Despite this, Connor always found time to walk Sumo either early in the morning or in the evening after he and Hank clocked out. Today though, Connor and Hank had a day off for the first time in months. He decided that instead of rousing Hank around 7 to get ready for work and have breakfast, he’d instead allow the man to wake up naturally and make breakfast after taking Sumo out.

The giant dog tired easily and usually didn’t make it terribly far out of the neighborhood, so an hour later they had returned home to see Hank sprawled out on the couch, arms laying across the back and feet resting on the coffee table next to a steaming mug of coffee. 

“Goodmorning, Hank.” Connor said pleasantly, tugging the beanie he’d been wearing to obscure his LED off his curls. 

“Mornin’ Con.” Hank rumbled, glancing over only when Sumo leapt into his lap and shook melting snow off his long hair. “Ugh, Sumo!” Connor laughed softly and shed his winter coat to head into the kitchen to make Hank his breakfast. 

When he was finished and set a steaming plate of french toast onto the table for Hank, he realized that there was nothing else for him to do. Usually this was when he’d walk Sumo if there was time or rushed to get Hank his things so they could get out the door for work. Now it was quiet and calm, the only noises from the TV and Hank’s fork scraping against the plate. Connor fidgeted awkwardly, standing by the sink stiffly before turning and began to work through the few dishes he’d dirtied making breakfast.

“So I was thinking,” Hank rumbled through a mouthful. “That after I get dressed we could go for a walk.” 

Connor blinked and turned towards his friend, head cocked to the side. “But Hank, I’ve already taken Sumo out for his walk.” Hank nodded, scrapping the last bit off his plate and into his mouth.

“I know. I was thinking it’d be nice for all of us to go out, maybe stop at the park. Just, y’know, to relax.” He stood and walked towards Connor with his dirty dishes. The android swiftly deposited them in the sink and began methodically scrubbing. 

“I don’t see why not.” Connor smiled and Hank returned it behind his beard, turning towards the bathroom to hop into the shower. Connor finished the dishes and tidied up the kitchen before taking a seat on the couch. Sumo huffed and rested his big head on Connor’s lap, eagerly licking the hand that came to pet him. 

When Hank was dressed and ready to go, Connor donned his winter coat, deciding against the hat since the gentle sprinkling of snow had stopped and the scarf Hank gave him should be efficient against the cold. Connor smiled warmly, watching Hank wrestle the excited dog close to put his leash on, and held the door open for dog and owner to step into the chilled air.

It was nice. Before deviency, Connor would have found a pleasant walk like this to be trivial and pointless. Now he understood that not everything needed to have a point, sometimes it was okay to do something just because it felt good. Like staying up late with Hank to watch some old movie Connor hadn’t heard of or taking a stroll to an empty park. Sometimes he still felt that itch under his chassis to have a purpose, a task to do.

Once they arrived at the small park, Connor hovered besides the bench Hank had heavily sat down on. There wasn’t anyone else out and Hank seemed content to watch the sunlight sparkle against the snowy view. For a moment, Connor entertained the idea of going up to the wet swingset and sitting down to idly swing. For no logical reason or purpose, but just because it seemed like fun. He didn’t and instead joined Hank on the bench. 

“I used to come here all the time with Cole.” Hank murmured. Connor stiffened slightly, surprised at how easily Hank spoke of his late son. “I stopped coming here after...well everything. It’s not so bad anymore, being here.” Connor felt a strange warmth sweep over him that brought a sense of peace he hadn’t known before. Just him, Hank, and Sumo all together in the bright morning sun. 

Sumo soon grew a little restless and tugged slightly at the leash still in Hank’s hand. It was clear he wished to play in the large field besides the small playset, especially once he spotted another dog happily chasing a ball thrown by its owner. 

Grumbling, Hank seemed to try and get to his feet but Connor swiftly stopped him. 

“It’s alright, Hank.” He said with a soft smile. “I’ll take Sumo, you keep...relaxing.” Huffing in agreement, he passed the lead off to the android and settled back down on the bench. The wind gently ruffled his hair and beard, a content look on his face as Connor began walking an excited Sumo towards the slightly muddy grass. 

The air was crisp and clear, but the previous snowfall had melted slightly and left the field spotted with ice and brown slush. Connor carefully guided the Saint Bernard around the muck, figuring Hank would not appreciate getting Sumo overly dirty. 

Connor hesitated taking Sumo off his leash, but one eager look at him from his dark eyes had Connor relenting. Panting, Sumo roamed happily towards the other dog still chasing their ball.

Not sure if he should stay put or follow, Connor simply watched as said ball rolled into Sumo’s path. He scooped it into his mouth and the other dog, which Connor’s system quickly identified as a  Dachshund, yipped at him before they started chasing each other in circles. 

A fond smile curled along his lips as he kept an eye on his friend’s hound, something warm flooding around the area surrounding his thirium pump. It was not the first time Connor was subjected to this sensation, but it was the first time he embraced it. So far it only made an appearance around Hank and Sumo, an emotion he had yet to put a name to but was happy to feel. 

“How old is he?” A voice suddenly asked. Connor nearly jumped, not noticing that the Dachshund’s owner had approached him. They were taller than him by a few inches with dark brown eyes and blond hair drawn back into a ponytail beneath their hat, some brown roots peeking out. 

Without meaning to, Connor scanned their face and pulled up the file of Elizabeth Chambers. She was thirty-three years old, lived with her husband and kid, had one android registered under her family name that had “MISSING” stamped next to their make and model. A few other personal notes appeared before his eyes, but he blinked them away feeling guilty for unintentionally invading her privacy. 

“Sumo is seven years and five months old.” Elizabeth blinked, eyebrows drawing together slightly. 

“Oh well, he’s very cute.” She said with a kind looking smile. “Lucy here is two.” Her dog, now chasing Sumo in a wide circle with the ball forgotten on the ground, heard her owner say her name and perked up. 

As her little legs swiftly moved towards Elizabeth, Connor couldn’t stop another smile. It sometimes felt odd to do so spontaneously without prompts from his social program, but he smothered those thoughts. The small dog barked up at her owner before swiftly turning her attention on the stranger she did not know.

Leaning down, Connor reached out a hand for her to sniff at. A dark pink tongue darted out and lapped across his fingertips once before she backed off towards Elizabeth, a weary glance Connor’s way.

“Oh, I’m sorry, she’s typically so excited to meet new people. She must be feeling shy.” Elizabeth let out an uncomfortable laugh, attaching a leash onto Lucy’s collar. Connor told her it was no issue, Sumo’s large form suddenly pressing up against his legs. He buried his fingers into his shaggy fur, the dog huffing fog into the cool air.

“It’s just odd,” Elizabeth pressed, a slightly strained smile on her face. “Lucy only ever acts this way around...androids.” Connor blinked, discomfort prickling up his arms. Almost subconsciously, he reached up to tug down his hat over his LED and remembered he’d left it behind. Awkwardly, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ground.

Her eyes followed the movement, locking firmly on the yellow light spinning on his temple. Elizabeth’s face went blank, her knuckles turning white around the leash she was clutching. Stomach jolting suddenly, Connor was assaulted with multiple system alerts. 

_ Temperature Raised by 5.2 Degrees. Thirium flow will be affected if temperature rises further.  _

_ Stress Levels 41%^ _

_ Sweat Glands Activated By Software Instability.  _

Synthesized sweat gathered under Connor’s pits, on his forehead, and on his hands. It was uncomfortable and he didn't like the sensation, or the swooping feeling below his chest cavity.

“Oh my god.” She said, taking a step back with wide eyes. “I was just  _ talking _ to you, and I didn’t even realize!” Elizabeth pulled Lucy back probably harsher than necessary when Sumo had extended his snout towards hers. “Is  _ he _ an android too? I let it around my dog!” She spat, lips curling angrily. 

Connor backed up himself, overwhelmed by her sudden change. She had been so nice to him a minute ago, now she was aiming a kick at Sumo. Pump pounding, Connor yanked him back by the collar and moved to shield him with his own body. 

Her heavy booted foot connected with his knee, sending more error messages flashing across his vision as he buckled to the cold dirt. Something like regret flashed across her face as Connor achingly got back to his feet, Sumo whining softly behind him, but it was quickly gone. 

Connor briefly registered that his stress levels had spiked severely, but he dismissed it with a twitch of his eye. Elizabeth was stomping away, her dog trailing behind her with its tail between its legs. 

“Hey! Don’t just walk off after assaulting a police officer’s partner, asshole!” Connor turned with wide eyes towards Hank, who had jogged up towards them from the bench. He was puffing slightly as he stopped beside the android, but it didn’t seem to bother him as he glared at the woman’s retreating back. She hadn’t looked back at his yell, instead picking up her pace towards a car parked against the curb.

“Goddammit.” He muttered, wiping sweat off his brow. Sumo eagerly pressed against his owner’s thigh, another low whine escaping him. Hank absentmindedly patted his head, eyes still on Connor. “You alright, son?” He asked.

Connor nodded, not knowing how to verbally respond. His stress levels had decreased quickly at Hank’s arrival and Elzabeth’s swift exit, but a strange shake was still present in his limbs. Like a human after an adrenaline rush. He scowled, but he did not aim it at Connor. 

One hand gripping him by the shoulder, Hank leaned down to put Sumo back on his lead and steered the three of them back home.

The walk back was silent between the two, Hank’s grip almost too tight the whole time. Connor did not ask for him to remove it. 

Hank’s house was warm and Sumo shook his fur out before slumping heavily into his bed with a deep sigh. Connor stiffly undid the scarf around his neck and pulled the jacket off shoulders, hanging it on the coat rack beside the door. Hank was grumbling to himself as he stomped into the kitchen, sitting down in a chair to yank off his boots. 

“What set her off back there?” He asked eventually, Connor having taken his shoes for him and returned to the table. 

“Her dog showed adverse signs to my presence and told me she only did that around androids. She saw my LED and grew angry, demanding if Sumo was one too. She then tried to kick him, so I intervened.” 

Hank sighed heavily, dragging a large hand down his weathered face. Connor felt the sudden urge to apologize, but logically he knew he had not done anything wrong.

“I’m sorry that happened, Connor.” He said. Connor had taken a seat across from him, unsure what to do with himself. 

“It’s alright, Hank.” He replied, all of his systems were back in order and there was no lasting damage to his knee joint. 

“It’s not fucking alright.” Hank snapped, but looked like he regretted it afterwards. Connor did not hold it against him. “I just… I hate seeing how people treat you and other androids. Reminds me of how I treated you, how I treated them all.” Hank suddenly reached out and gripped the other’s hand, skin warm and slightly rough. Connor’s LED flickered in surprise, but was quickly spinning blue again. “You don’t deserve it, not when you’re more human than most people I know.” 

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor murmured, unsure how to respond. The man smiled and pulled his hand back, Connor missed the warmth almost immediately. There was a moment of silence before Hank stood and shuffled into the living room, flopping onto the worn couch. 

“C’mon, it’s our day off. Let’s leave any chores or damn paperwork for later and just relax.” He patted the cushion beside him and Connor again felt that soft feeling spread heat through his chest. “I got some old cop movies I’m sure you’ll get a kick out of.” 

Sitting beside Hank, softly commenting on the inaccuracy of the movie’s police work, Connor found himself not wanting any task or mission besides spending his time with the man next to him.

And if he let Hank lean against him when he started snoring half way through the second film, no one really had to know. 


End file.
